


Logan Sign

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Suicide Attempt, Suicide thoughts, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Logan is a therapist, and throughout his career he finds the love of his life, his son and his best friend.





	Logan Sign

A mess. That was what he was. A mess.

Drowning on the most beautiful, tasty drinks, looking around the club wondering why the hell he was there.

A gun would have been easier. But no.

He was weak and scared.

What would his parents think?

You’re almost thirty years old. They don’t care.

What about his kids?

They live in another state, far away from you since they were two. They don’t know who you are.

His dog?

You don’t have a dog.

He swallowed the drink down and rubbed the tears out of his face.

One sign. He wanted one single reason. One factor of the universe that would tell him ‘don’t do this. You’re worth another shot’.

But there had been a week and no sign had ever appeared.

This club was his last option, and it was almost closing.

He asked another drink, wishing he could just walk out already. There was a bridge two miles away. He could make it walking. No one would see. No one would know. It was perfect.

He drank the cup down, slowly, but once he finished, he knew it was for the best.

He put all the money he had on the counter and stood up.

“Hello”

Patton froze.

He turned around, slowly, eyes wide, in shock.

The man in front of him was holding a beer, wearing a cardigan, a tie, tight jeans, his hair stylish, glasses that fit his face very well, and he was smirking.

“I saw you alone all night and I was wondering, you have anywhere to go?”

Patton took a while to answer, but slowly shook his head.

“I don’t… actually…”

“Well great” the man said, putting his drink down and slowly wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and pulling him closer. “I would love to see you on my bed tonight”

Patton lifted his hands and held onto the man’s blouse, biting his lip and looking down at the guy’s.

“What’s your name?”

“Logan”

Logan.

Logan.

“Take me home, Logan”

——-

Patton moaned as he was pressed against the wall, head falling back to give Logan more space to kiss and mark, the man’s hand squeezing his ass and pulling his pants down the best he could.

“Fuck me please…” Patton begged, biting his bottom lip before groaning, back arching as Logan grind down to him.

“So eager…” Logan chuckled against his neck, sucking a purple mark over his pulse point and making Patton melt, his eyes tearing up with so much emotion he felt.

You hate casual sex. You want him to feel something. You want to feel something.

I want to live.

Patton moved his head down and pulled Logan’s up, kissing him and groaning against his mouth, both of them undressing each other as quickly as they could.

Soon, he was naked on the stranger’s bed, spreading his legs and keening as he was opened up, kissed, caressed. He bit his lip to hold back a sob as he felt the weight Logan made against him as he moved in, how warm he felt when Logan kissed him breathless, how he shivered when he listened to Logan’s groans against his ear.

They moved in synchrony, fitting so well together, their breaths mixing together, the smell of alcohol and sex clouding Patton’s mind and all his thoughts. He scratched Logan’s back and bit his shoulder as he reached his high, marking the stranger as his.

His sign.

His savior.

Logan pulled out and sighed, content, before standing to clean up.

Patton tried to stay awake, but he was tired. So, so tired.

He only felt a cloth cleaning him up before he fell into a deep sleep.

——

He woke up in the next morning warm.

Warm?

He opened his eyes slowly, the sun entering through the window. Not that he could see it. All he saw was a naked chest, a shoulder, and a marked neck.

His eyes widened and he moved his head up, only to feel his heart skip a beat as he saw Logan asleep, hair all over the place, face peaceful. That was when Patton realized he was under fluffy blankets that weren’t his, laying on a soft pillow that wasn’t his, in a cozy room that wasn’t his, in front of a gorgeous man that wasn’t his.

He felt his eyes burning and his heart tightening. The need to move away came strong. He had been looking for a sign but once again life had only played a game with him.

He tried to move. The arms around his waist tightened. The eyes in front of him opened. There was a yawn.

“Patton..?”

Patton swallowed thickly, rubbing his eyes as he felt the tears leaving them. Then, he felt Logan nuzzling against his hair and kissing his head, arms gently pulling him closer to rest against his chest, and Patton let him, his tears becoming sobs as he pressed his face to a stranger’s chest and let out all his frustration, all his bottled up pain.

He cried for longer than he expected, but once he stopped, he was pretty much empty, cuddled to a man he knew nothing about.

“ ‘m sorry…” he mumbled against his chest, before he pulled back, looking at anywhere but Logan’s face. “I should go…”

“You can, but you shouldn’t” Logan said, and Patton looked at him slowly, seeing the stranger smiling down at him. “I have pancake dough and you look like someone who could use some hot chocolate”

Patton stared at him for a long time before his eyes filled up with tears again and he bit his lip, holding back a sob.

Logan moved his head down and wiped Patton’s tears away, the smile never leaving his face.

Only later would Patton find out Logan was a psychiatrist.

Only later would Patton find out Logan didn’t enjoy casual sex.

Only later would Patton find out Logan had seen the signs.

Only later would Patton find out Logan approached him thinking about something more than a single night.

Only later would Patton find out Logan hadn’t believed in love in first sight until that night.

Only later they would discuss how wrong and how right Logan’s actions were.

That moment, all Patton needed was a hot cocoa, crying, and maybe a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my tumblr obviouslyelementary.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
